Crossing Dimensions
by Zylarai
Summary: All my original characters.  Araziel and Kaliawn have been taken from their dimensions and brought to Zylarai's in order to help one another with their tasks at hand.  Only problem is that Araziel and Kaliawn's enemies know their missing meaning havoc.


* * *

Araziel, Pirate Captain of the Remora

* * *

Araziel looked at the damage that had been caused to the Remora. She turned her green eyes to Rhys with every intent on killing him. No one harmed _her_ ship without getting away from some sort of pain.

She flicked her sword around her hand and glared at him. "Rhys!"

The man gave a nervous laugh from his own ship. He brushed back sandy blonde hair and closed his blue eyes. Silently he whispered. "Shit, I'm so screwed." Before shouting. "Now calm down Araziel!"

Araziel moved a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Calm down? You just blasted apart my railing!"

Rhys barely missed the knife she threw at him. "Relax! I'm sorry!"

Araziel's eyes flashed in anger. He was sorry? Sorry didn't fix the damage! "You're going to pay for this!"

Rhys watched as Araziel's crew gathered around her. His own gathering around him. Araziel held out her hand and Rhys knew what was coming and groaned. He didn't feel like having a word battle right then.

Araziel activated the power before she felt like she was being lifted into the air.

Her crew, Rhys, and his crew watched in shock as she disappeared.

"Was she suppose to do that?" One of the men on Rhys's crew asked.

"Oh shit…this isn't good at all." Rhys groaned.

* * *

Kaliawn, Savior of Heaven, Earth, and Second dimension

* * *

The candles flickered lightly within their holders as a breeze passed them over. A man leered over them, a candle held within his hand. His shoulder length hair dangled in front of his face as he held the candle to the nearest one to light it. As he straightened up he heard a gasp from behind him. A smile creased his lips. He placed the candle in a free spot and turned to lock eyes with the priest that had just entered.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." The man replied in a smooth, deep voice.

The father fumbled with the rosary in his hands as the man made towards him. "S-stay back!"

The man gave a low grumble of a laugh as he sauntered forwards. "But father, I need forgiveness!" He mocked as he knocked away a bowl of holy water that had been perched upon a stool.

The door behind the priest banged open, catching both of their attentions. A deep sigh was heard as the person slowly made their way into the room. As the person reached the candle light the face was lit to reveal a woman. She shouldered her gun and looked at the intruding man. "You, my kind demon, are in the way."

The man turned his nose up at the woman. "And who would you be?"

The woman walked up the aisle behind the priest before she leveled the gun at the man and pushed the priest down out of the way. "I'm the one who's going to be sending you back to hell. Nice to meet you, I work for God."

The man sneered at the woman as she opened fire upon him. He felt the bullets searing through him, more than regular mortal bullets would. He looked down at one the wounds to find it leaking water. "Holy water," he spat. "But a low mixture of it, or so it seems."

The woman shrugged. "My guardian angel is a little lazy." She stepped over the shivering priest and threw the gun away. "However, it should be taking affect in one…two…three."

The man gave a howl as he doubled over in pain. It felt as if his insides were being burnt to a crisp. He gave the woman a leveled look as she walked over to him and bent his head back to face hers. He looked up into her mismatched eyes with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Deliver something to your master, would you?" She asked with a smile as she stuffed a rolled up piece of paper into his mouth before he burst into flames. The woman sighed and turned to the father. "I need your help."

"Oh dear father, please help me." The priest whispered. Kaliawn stooped down next to him and looked him in the eye. The woman was about to say something when she disappeared with out a trace. The father collapsed.

Lucifer watched in disgust as the body at his feet turned to ash. A white piece of parchment taunted him as it stuck to his boot. He bent down to pick it up, unfurling it as he went. A white feather fell from the paper and he watched it fall to the ground before turning to the small letter.

_Lucifer Dearest,_

_Sent another one back, don't be cross._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kaliawn_

* * *

Zylarai, student and slave to one of the most powerful alchemists in history.

* * *

Zylarai looked on in shock as the two women rose from the ground. They had barely missed the huge stack of books that blocked the main entrance into the room and instead had landed very haphazardly on the tiny bit of room on the floor.

"Dante!" Zylarai shouted. Her call was immediately answered as the man popped his head into the room. His dark red hair was back in its usual pony tail, his long bangs hanging over his right eye and rectangular glasses that obscured his brown eyes. He was wearing his usual ripped jeans, white shirt, and black zip up jacket.

Zylarai turned her blue gaze to his, her long blonde hair spinning with her. "What in the hell!" She asked pointing to the two women.

Zylarai watched as one of the women recovered.. She stood from the ground and threw off her long brown leather coat and worn hat. She coughed a little bit as she straightened her white poet shirt and corset, smoothed out her pants and made sure they were still tucked into her knee high black boots. She fixed Dante with her green eyes in annoyance. "Dante, mind explaining why I was just removed from my ship!"

"Now now Araziel, no need to get your temper flared." Dante replied coming into the room.

The other woman groaned as she sat up. This woman wore a short coat of black, much like Dante's only her's wasn't zipped. She was also wearing jeans, boots, and a black sweater. She focused her mismatched eyes on Dante, the right one blue, the left one green, as she pushed her dark blonde hair out of the way. "Dante? Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, you must be the owner of the book now." Dante replied. "May I have your name?"

"Kaliawn, and don't tell me you to know of the book."

"Wait, the same book that I have?" Araziel replied. "I still have it."

"Ah, but you give it to Kaliawn's father later on." Dante replied.

The three girls looked at him with confused expressions.

"Why are we here?" Araziel and Kaliawn questioned at once.

"Yes, Dante, why are they here?" Zylarai asked, folding her arms over her black sweater.

Dante rubbed his neck. "Truth be told, I don't know. Apparently the book sent you all here."

"This can't be happening! I have to get back to the Remora, I'm suppose to be finding a way to defeat Pare!" Araziel groaned.

"I have to get back too, not only do I have to take care of all of Lucifer's little pests, but I'm not exactly someone who can go missing without having all the archangels up in arms." Kaliawn replied.

Zylarai turned to Dante, expecting an answer. "I'm going to go look up some information."

Dante returned a few hours later with a grim look on his face. "It seems that you two were brought here by the books you both possess because you're needed in each of your dimensions. And in this one it seems. Thus, if you all help each other, everything should go back to normal.

"What do you mean 'if we all help each other'. Who is we?" Kaliawn replied.

"Ah, Zylarai, Araziel, and yourself." He replied.

Araziel turned her gaze to Zylarai. "Well, what do you need help with?"

Zylarai let out a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I've got almost everything under control."

"Maybe its your problem with three guys fighting over you." Dante suggested. Zylarai shot him a dark look. "Or perhaps it's the fact of avoiding the government."

"I'm doing that just fine!"

"Right now, but they're gaining steps on you." Dante replied back sternly.

"Avoiding the government?" Kaliawn questioned.

Zylarai nodded. "In our world, to avoid alchemist fights out in public someone came up with the bright idea of having the fights take place through the game of chess where each piece represents something of a person. If you win you gain a piece of that person's soul. Well, recently I've I guess taken to many and now the government has labeled me as a killer."

"Why are you taking so many?" Araziel questioned.

"I need the souls to protect me so that I can do something a…a little dangerous." Zylarai answered meekly.

"Well I've become an expert at avoiding the government." Araziel replied.

"And I know a bit about fighting without drawing attention." Kaliawn replied.

Dante nodded. "So maybe you two just need to help Zylarai get enough cards?"

"This is lunacy." Zylarai mumbled.

"Better buck up Zylarai, it looks like you've gotten some help." Dante replied as he left the room.

Zylarai sighed as she sat down to explain the rules of the game.

Lucifer was less than pleased. First Kaliawn had given him that idiotic note, but now she was no where to be found on earth. He couldn't find her in the second dimension and it was a far cry that she had taken residence in Heaven, that wasn't necessarily allowed and the angels were for keeping to the rules.

He glanced at the people who passed him on the street with disgust. Apparently she had just disappeared…which meant he could cause havoc while she was gone. A sinister smile over took his lips.

Rhys looked at the angry face of Zejh and Captain Ace. It was bad enough that Zejh was Araziel's fiancé, but the Captain was basically the woman's father. He had told them what had happened and now they were looking like they were ready to kill him.

"We need to go after her." Zejh replied.

"I don't know how you expect to do that." Captain Ace replied. "Besides, and I'm not saying this because I want her to stay gone, but we need to focus on Pare. He's making drastic moves and if he learns that Araziel isn't here, he's going to destroy us all.

Rhys inwardly groaned. This was all his fault.


End file.
